


你有吗？

by shun90326



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen, 奇迹暖暖 | Miracle Nikki (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shun90326/pseuds/shun90326
Summary: 主要是玩梗。梗出自电视剧《勇敢的心》沙雕短文单纯的狙击手嘲笑不成反被占便宜的故事





	你有吗？

灰影把从奥兰多公寓里找到的枪扔给奥兰多，嘲笑道：“没想到指挥官大人看上去文质彬彬，一把年纪了还玩玩具枪？”

奥兰多接过那支能开出玫瑰花的“玩具枪”，看着灰影嘲弄的表情，神色凛然地说：“玩具枪怎么了？我老婆做的，你有吗？”

灰影不服气，不就是一把玩具枪，他分分钟就能做好。于是他从卖花的小姑娘的手中买了一朵红玫瑰，拆了自己的备用手枪，迅速做好了一支几乎一模一样的玩具枪，拿在手上转了几圈，瞄准奥兰多的胸口——砰的一声，娇艳的红玫瑰从黑漆漆的枪口中绽放出来。灰影完全不明白他此时的行为更加幼稚，而是带着一丝胜利者的笑容，对奥兰多说：“我也有。”

奥兰多对灰影的挑衅毫不在意，他走过去，在略过灰影耳边时轻飘飘地重复了重点：“我有老婆。你有吗？”

灰影听到这句话果真愣在了原地。指挥官大人有老婆？什么时候的事？上校给的资料里明明说指挥官还是单身……到底是哪里出了差错？天啊，他刚刚做了多么幼稚的事啊！从没受过如此羞辱的狙击手鼻子一酸，差点落下泪来。想到指挥官已经结过婚，有个心灵手巧的老婆，灰影胸口一阵烦闷，像堵了块大石头，呼吸都有点不畅快了。但他不能输，至少气势上不能！灰影把枪塞进包里，硬把眼泪和胸腔里的酸胀给逼了回去，作出一副恶狠狠的样子说：“你找死？”

可他眼睛本来就红，稍微冒出点眼泪，显得更红了，威胁的话语一点威胁力都没有，只让觉得可怜罢了。

“我找老婆。不如你给我做老婆？或者我给你做老婆，都可以。”

奥兰多也收了枪，展开双臂把灰影搂入怀中，仿佛并不害怕这个令人闻风丧胆的狙击手。

指挥官比狙击手高出几公分，身材又比人健壮，他的怀抱一定是令人安心的，可以依赖的，也不像北地来的狙击手冷冰冰的，而是带着春天似的温暖气息。狙击手竟然乖乖地被他抱着，半天才想起来说一句：“可是你已经有老婆了。”

狙击手的声音还是一贯的冷感，可此时却多了几分嗔怪的味道。指挥官十分受用。他轻抚着狙击手的后背，又把手指放在唇上，做出“嘘”的动作，说：“可不能被他瞧见了。他就喜欢吃醋。我带你去个地方。”

然后就骗狙击手去开房了。


End file.
